Generated Structures
Generated Structures are randomly-generated features found throughout a Minecraft world. Generated structures can be found in many Biomes, alternate dimensions, and can be either natural or manmade features. Overworld Structures The Overworld is home to many different generated structures. Here is a list of most of them in alphabetical order. Abandoned Mineshaft Mineshafts are large, complex underground tunnels that contain wood, rails, and minecarts filled with loot. In some cases, Cave Spider Spawners can be found trapped inside a large area of cobwebs. Mineshafts are an easy way to find ores, considering that's probably what the mineshaft is used for, and also gives the player a good chance of finding a Dungeon. Dungeons Dungeons are very simple. They are small 5x5 rooms that randomly generate underground, usually near a mineshaft or a cave. Dungeons contain a mob spawner , which is either spawns Zombies or Skeletons, and two loot chests, filled with random items including some that are not craftable, such as a lead, saddle, and name tag. Igloos Igloos were introduced in 1.9, and randomly generate in Ice Plains Biomes and Cold Taiga Biomes. They are very small and simple, and contain a bed, crafting table, furnace, and a redstone torch. Occasionally, breaking one of the carpets will reveal a ladder down to a basement. There is villager next to a zombie villager, both in separate cells. A chest nearby contains a golden apple and other assorted loot, and a brewing stand nearby contains a Splash Potion of Weakness . This guides players towards completing the advancement Zombie Doctor. Temples Players are able to find two different types of temples in two different biomes across the Overworld. They are similar since both hold loot, and traps. Desert Temples are found in, you guessed it, the Desert Biome. They are shaped as a pyramid, and made of sandstone, and coloured clay. If a player manages to get to the bottom of the loot room safely without stepping on the pressure plate, they can take the goods out of the 4 chests provided, with one usually holding a Notch Apple . If a player steps on the pressure plate, it sets off TNT which ruins all of the treasure. Jungle Temples are found in Jungle Biome , and are normally hidden with thick trees. The temple itself is made of mossy cobblestone and vines. Inside two chests are located, and in order to reach them the player must make their way through the tripwire and dispenser filled corridor. If a player activates the tripwire, it fires an arrow at the player hurting them. Terrain Depending on the different biomes and the world generator, the appearance of the terrain varies. Players can find hills, mountains, caves, ravines and a great amount of other natural structures. Players have a chance to start a new world with a world seed that allows them to generate a world filled with extreme or unordinary terrains. Villages Occasionally, players may encounter a Village . Villages are composed of several different buildings,different types of Villagers, and sometimes an Iron Golem. Villages vary based on the biome in which they generate. For example, in a Village that is generated in the desert, the walls of houses are replaced with sandstone instead of wood. It is random whether certain building spawn or not, such as the tall cobble building, or blacksmith building that contains loot. Underground Players may find a variety of different structures underground. These include: *Dungeons - Small, cubic rooms made of cobblestone and mossy cobblestone. These contain a Mob Spawner and up to 2 chests. *Abandoned Mineshafts - Mineshafts are large, complex mazes of wood, rails, and cobwebs. Chests can be found in mine carts. *Strongholds - Strongholds are large structures found underground that house the End Portal. Woodland Mansions As a new addition to 1.11 , Woodland Mansions , or just Mansions for short, generate in the Roofed Forest Biome. These Mansions hold Vindicators and Evokers , as well as multiple loot chests. End Structure End City Added in 1.9, the only way to get to the End City is by defeating the Ender Dragon . Once defeated, a small portal will open up, in which the player can use an ender pearl to travel inside it. This will also give the player the achievment Remote Getaway . The portal will bring the player to a large end map filled with enderman and Chorus Fruit. End Cities can be located faily easily, and are hard to miss with their bright coloured Purpur Blocks and interesting designs. If the player is able to get past the difficult Shulker mob, good loot is not too far behind. Also, the cities have a small chance of also spawning an End Ship close by, which contains the uncraftable Elytra , and more loot. = Category:Blocks Category:Naturally Generated Structures